The Friend
by Kanashi not Kakashi
Summary: Hello! My name is Alice.. I am a dancer and have been dancing since I was a young girl. Anyway there isn't a lot to know about me in a summary (the story will be in third person btw). Ummm anyway figure skating is so beautiful... Not that I'm a figure skater though... just a dancer. Well, I hope you enjoy the story... BYYYYYYYEEEEE


_Yawn,_ Alice laid on her stomach, picking lazily at the carpet. She was laying on her side resting her head on her arm. She stretched out lethargically on her floor. She rolled onto her back and glanced around at her ceiling, before blinking twice. She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth speaker and played Shot Gun by George Ezra, her latest obsession for some unknown reason.

"I'll be riding shot gun—", sadly, her music was interrupted by her phone buzzing on the ground by her head. Glaring irritably at her phone, she picked up the phone, sighing.

"Hello?" she stated in a bored tone.

"ALICE! ITS VITYA REMEMBER ME?!—", sighing wearily, Alice tiredly responded, "oh, hi Vitya how's skating been?" Alice cringed at herself, inwardly face-palming. Somewhere someone just died because of how cringy that was _'talents: making any conversation awkward af'._

She glanced at the imaginary camera and gave a thumbs up. She began staring off into space as Viktor began to rant about something, sighing, Alice told him that she needed to go. Hanging up, she tossed her phone onto her bed carelessly, she waltzed over to her closet as she heard her phone thump onto the bed.

She trudged over to her closet slouching lazily, she began rummaging impatiently through her closet. As she grabbed a navy blue and gray hoodie. She heard a ding noise come from her phone. She pulled the hoodie without a hood over her head tiredly.

Alice tugged her hair out of the hoodie and gazed tiredly at her reflection in the mirror "you know what this is fine for tonight" she mumbled grumpily about her outfit. She gazed unhappily at the bags underneath her eyes. Sighing, she looked down at her plain black leggings and nodded her head in approval. _'This is as good as it gets'_ she thought carelessly. Alice pulled on gray fuzzy socks and her black combat boots.

Walking down the stairs of her apartment she sashayed into the kitchen and made herself an iced coffee for the skating event. Even though it was going to be inside a cold ice skating rink, and she also lived in Detroit. Which was very cold where she was currently. She did not care.

 _**_ _ **TIMESKIP DUDES….. MY BROS?****_

Alice pulled her camera/phone out her pocket and began to vlog "whats up loser's lol jk I love you all" Alice glanced at her phone while walking out of the arena/rink "Well…. that could've gone better you know? I mean I'm not an ice skater but hey I have friends who ice skate and I'm a proud father" Alice winked at the camera.

"Anyway my goal for today is to at least have one famous skater in my vlog if I get Victor Nikiforov I'll be happier than—well don't know." Alive grinned. Walking over to her friends coach, Celestino. "Celestino my friend, where is my darling Yuri?!" she inquired while grinning happily. Celestino glanced over with a troubled expression "Yuri just went to the bathrooms and I'm worried he is taking today very badly." Celestino sighed.

Alice placing a finger up to her lips, tapped them thoughtfully, "Well I cannot help you there sorry, but I can talk to him after he comes out of the bathroom maybe." Alice replied while shrugging. Playing with her hoodies sleeves she sighed, "Well, I'll be right back. I wanted to speak with Viktor Nikiforov."

Alice wandered off looking for a skater to have in her vlog. Sighing in defeat, she wandered about aimlessly while lost in her thoughts. She bumped into a figure taller than her gazing up at greyish/platinum hair she realized who it was _'ha! I found you Viktor Nikiforov.'_ Alice smiled up at the figure skater sheepishly "sorry about that"

Viktor's eyes widened in surprise "Alice?—"She nodded her head, Viktor picked her up and spun her around "omg! Where have you been?! I've missed you so much." Viktor exclaimed excitedly while spinning them both around. Alice grinned "well, I became a YouTuber and with dance i became really busy anyway, I really wanted to have you in my vlog could you do that for me?" Alice smiled up at Viktor, "Anyway I was here visiting two my friends Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor stared down at Alice in surprise he had not known she was friends with that particular skater actually. Pulling out her phone wicked fast, she turned around so they wouldn't know who she had found. She turned on the camera and began filming.

"HELLO children you're going to be so proud of me," smiling up at Viktor she spun around, "look who I found" Alice exclaimed happily while grinning up at Viktor "hello Vitya you did amazingly tonight I'm a proud father" Alice smiled at her phone continuing "Anyway I found Viktor Nikiforov... In case you couldn't tell" She grinned happily and Viktor waved at the girl's phone

"Yup Alice and I have been friends since we were children even though she doesn't have much experience skating" Viktor teased. Alice playfully shoved Viktor over "see what I have to put up with" Alice smirked. Viktor, who was still on camera acted offended and crossed his arms and glanced off to side pouting.

Alice giggled while glancing at Viktor, "Anyway my children I hope you liked this video" Alice smiled. Turning off her camera Alice turned over to look at Viktor who was rocking back and forth on his heels smirked at her knowingly.

Rolling her eyes, Alice saw Yuuri out of the corner of her eye. Freezing in place Alice began running over to him, people were staring at her while she was running over to him. She launched herself into Yuuri's arms. Viktor's eyes had widened when she abruptly began running over to the Japanese skater. Alice grinned up at Yuuri who was staring at her in shock.

Blinking away his shock Yuuri stared down at her "Alice?" She nodded with a smile, Yuuri's eyes lit up happily, "I've missed you so much. How have you been? Where have you been?" Yuuri inquired. Alice played with her sleeves sheepishly "well—"


End file.
